Double The Jones
by Aspho976
Summary: OS : "Killian (Nook), Regina, chalet, neige, magie"...Et #boom démerde toi avec ça maintenant...Pas d'esprit tordu, pas d'esprit tordu pas de... Ooooooh, et si Rogers rencontrait Killian et se prenait pour le fantasme de Regina ? Brace Yourselves, Aspho is back :D


_**OMG I'm aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive ! Avant tout, mille fois pardon d'avoir disparu pendant des siècles, disons que j'ai été victime d'un surbookage de ma vie, ce sont des choses qui arrivent :) Je suis de retour aujourd'hui avec un OS écrit pour le Secret Santa du forum français Once Upon A Time, publié là-bas en décembre dernier. Je préfère ne rien vous promettre pour la suite mais écrire me manque clairement et j'ai envie de m'y remettre, en tous cas d'essayer de dégager du temps pour créer de nouveau et pourquoi pas continuer des fictions laissées en suspens (coucou Forever Young ^^). Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle pour vous ou pas, mais en un mot (ou en 3), Aspho Is Back, ahoy, mates ! :D**_

* * *

**Double The Jones**

Cela faisait bientôt 2h que le lieutenant Rogers tournait en rond dans la pièce exiguë. Pourquoi diable Weaver l'avait-il envoyé seul dans ce bourbier ? Le jeune policier vérifia une énième fois que son arme de service était chargée. Le poids dans la poche droite de son blouson lui rappela qu'il avait même des munitions supplémentaires mais cela ne suffit pas à apaiser ses doutes. Rogers se rapprocha de l'âtre où il avait allumé un feu en arrivant sur les lieux. La température avoisinait les 10 degrés et l'air peinait à se réchauffer. Les flammes lançaient des ombres dansantes sur les murs et le bois omniprésent apportait presque à ce moment la chaleur qui lui manquait. En d'autres circonstances, l'homme aurait pu trouver le lieu propice à une certaine romance. Le beau brun leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se laisse aller au sentimentalisme et il en serait fichu du peu de concentration qu'il lui restait encore. Le célibat lui pesait, certes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se ramollir ainsi. « Hauts les cœurs, lieutenant... », marmonna Rogers, se rappelant ainsi à sa condition, lui qui aurait déjà dû passer au grade de capitaine sans ce crétin de Weaver. Son supérieur prenait un malin plaisir à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il avait sûrement décidé de se débarrasser définitivement de lui en le jetant dans ce guet-apens. Quel meilleur subterfuge que de le faire tuer dans une cabane au fond des bois ?

Tout occupé à ses pensées, ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes que l'homme s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce. Le coin opposé avait bougé. Ou plutôt, le lourd rideau poussiéreux qui occupait presque tout le mur avait imperceptiblement remué. Rogers reteint sa respiration et stabilisa son arme dans sa main droite, les deux bras tendus devant lui. Quel pourcentage de chances avait-il que ce ne soit qu'un courant d'air ou l'œuvre de son imagination ? Le lieutenant carra les épaules et rejoint, en deux pas légers, l'endroit où la tenture faisait un renflement suspect. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, l'habituel sentiment de plaisir qu'il connaissait bien, cet amour du risque qui l'avait fait s'engager dans les forces de police de Seattle. Rogers était un combattant, un mercenaire, il n'avait peur de rien. Gonflé d'orgueil et de courage, le lieutenant glissa la pointe de son revolver près du rideau et fit glisser l'étoffe d'un coup sec, l'arrachant presque de la tringle.

…

\- Killiiiiian, c'est sublime ! s'émerveilla Emma, une main sur chaque joue, bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

\- Faut dire qu'j'y suis pas allé de main morte, répondit l'intéressé, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

\- Bah techniquement si, ta main gauche, on peut carrément dire qu'elle est morte et qu'elle trempe dans son formol pendant que...

\- Henry voyons ! s'offusqua Emma en chassant l'adolescent en direction du quai.

Le jeune s'enfuit en riant tandis que sa mère lançait un regard contrit à Killian. Ce dernier s'amusait encore de la blague de son beau fils, ce qui rassura la blonde. Henry avait été un enfant extraordinaire, un pré adolescent curieux et attentionné mais son humour devenait de plus en plus lourd et douteux au fil du temps. Emma sourit pour elle-même en se disant qu'il serait bon, pour un instant, qu'elle cesse de s'inquiéter. Elle avait épousé depuis peu l'homme qu'elle aimait et ils allaient ce soir fêter le passage à la nouvelle année, enfin seuls tous les deux. La jeune femme balaya lentement du regard la cabine du Capitaine. Killian avait sorti le grand jeu. De multiples guirlandes lumineuses, petites lampes tempêtes et photophores illuminaient la pièce avec douceur. L'espace avait été légèrement repensé pour l'occasion. La banquette était poussée contre le mur et avait été agrémentée de nombreux autres coussins. La table toute proche était ornée d'un chandelier et un bouquet de lys trônait à côté d'une bouteille de champagne juste fraîche. Le tintement des verres que le pirate posa sur le bois en empoignant le goulot sorti Emma de sa douce langueur.

\- Si la demoiselle veut bien se donner la peine, susurra Killian en indiquant d'un signe de tête la banquette à Emma.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, le Capitaine du Jolly Roger avec déjà sabré le champagne de son crochet et servit deux belles coupes. C'était une entorse d'avoir cette boisson de fillette à bord de son navire mais l'occasion le méritait. Le beau brun sentit un fourmillement l'envahir en se glissant aux côtés de sa belle. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter d'un peu de répit à deux. La famille d'Emma était quand même légèrement envahissante. Entre Mary Margaret qui ne cessait de leur demander quand ils allaient faire un petit frère à Henry et David qui débarquait à l'improviste chez eux à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit les empêchant de mettre un quelconque enfant en route, il allait falloir que ces deux là finissent par se mettre d'accord. Killian secoua la tête à la vision qui venait de s'imposer à lui : un David totalement nu qui faisait irruption dans la suite parentale pour réclamer sa part. Au frisson qui parcouru sa peau, le pirate ne sut s'il devait y voir du dégoût ou de l'envie et préféra descendre son verre d'un trait avant de s'en resservir un autre.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquièta Emma face au trouble de son mari.

\- Pour le mieux, love, murmura Killian au creux de son oreille, la deuxième coupe avalée l'aidant à se concentrer de nouveau sur le but de la soirée.

…..

Regina regarda la pendule au mur. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui prendre d'accepter la proposition de Gold ? Il était déjà 22h et personne n'était arrivé. Elle regarda son téléphone. Un message de Mary Margaret lui souhaitait une excellente soirée en lettres majuscules suivi de symboles étranges.

\- Aubergine, pêche, goutte... ? s'interrogea la brune à haute voix.

Elle ne comprendrait décidément jamais rien aux allusions de celle qui se prenait désormais pour sa nouvelle meilleure amie. Regina avait toujours eu plus d'affinités avec Emma qu'avec sa mère mais visiblement, la blonde n'avait plus d'yeux que pour le pirate ces derniers mois. Une chose en entraînant une autre, tout ce temps libre laissé à Henry permettait à Regina de voir son fils bien plus souvent. Mais avec son poste de maire, le lycée qui devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Henry et le sang de Storybrooke qui se renouvelait peu, la belle plantureuse n'avait pas trouvé le temps de rencontrer qui que ce soit. Les fêtes de fin d'années étaient arrivées, leur chatoiement mielleux rappelant sans cesse à Regina comme elle était seule. Bien sûr, toute la petite clique joyeuse qu'elle se plaisait à appeler « le scooby gang » dans sa tête n'avait pas manqué de l'inviter pour Noël, réveillon et repas du 25 à midi compris ! Mary Margaret avait trop bu et David combattait le vide torse nu à l'épée sur la table. Henry était monté dans sa chambre étrêner son nouveau jeu vidéo ou errer sur un énième site porno. Sûrement pour mettre en pratique ce qu'Emma et le pirate s'apprêtaient à faire sur place devant tout le monde sans rien demander à personne s'ils continuaient à se lécher le visage comme ça. En bref, toutes ces réjouissances familiales avaient encore laissé un goût amer à Regina qui avait fini par se réfugier chez Gold, autour d'une bouteille de whisky. Alors que Belle dormait déjà depuis des heures, l'idée de génie avait germé, dans cette arrière boutique sombre : Gold allait envoyer un prétendant à Regina pour qu'elle ne passe pas le nouvel an seule. Elle avait demandé un grand brun ténébreux en uniforme, il l'avait invité à se rendre à son chalet dans les bois, le 31 décembre à 20h, parée de ses plus beaux atours.

\- A 22h30 je rentre me coucher, grogna la brune pour elle même alors que le feu dans la cheminée montrait des signes de faiblesse.

Elle avait déjà bu la moitié de la bouteille de vin rouge qui était sur la table et fit tourner dans son verre le fond de breuvage qu'il lui restait. Ce n'était pourtant pas tant demandé que ça, un beau brun ténébreux...Il y avait ce type là tiens, dans le film d'Henry, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ken ? Kyle ? Kylo Ren, c'était ça ! L'image revint à l'esprit de Regina. L'histoire était d'une stupidité affligeante, ces gens n'avaient donc jamais su proprement utiliser la magie ? On avait l'impression qu'ils découvraient des forces simples comme bonsoir avec des airs concentrés et pénétrés. Des airs d'abrutis oui, en jugeait Regina. Mais ce Kylo avait quelque chose en plus, il était grand, sombre, charismatique, et cette cicatrise qui lui barrait la joue... La reine senti un chatouillement oublié dans son ventre, cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas côtoyé un homme. Elle pesta intérieurement contre Gold qui devait sûrement bien se moquer d'elle de là où il était et elle se resservit un verre.

…

Emma écarta le rideau du hublot. La neige tombait maintenant à gros flocons sur le port et commençait à recouvrir tout Storybrooke. Un temps parfait, romantique à souhait. Mais que fichait Killian ? Cela faisait plus de quinze minutes maintenant qu'il était descendu plus bas chercher du rhum et il ne revenait jamais. La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé et la blonde ne portait plus sur elle qu'un déshabillé rouge dévoilant tout ce qui pouvait l'être. C'était une idée de Regina. Emma n'aurait jamais porté ce genre de choses autrefois, elle se serait contentée d'un vulgaire boxer noir et d'une brassière. Mais les temps étant ce qu'ils étaient, elle n'avait pas cillé devant la métamorphose. Killian allumait des bougies et buvait du champagne, elle se mettait à la lingerie fine, le mariage avait visiblement ses propres raisons que la raison ignorait elle-même. Emma en était là de ses réflexions quand il lui sembla entendre des murmures dans la cale. La blonde bougonna et se leva en furie, s'habiller comme une traînée alors que le pirate préférait se saouler tout seul à la cave, il allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait !

…

Nul ne sut qui du fracas de la tringle et du rideau qui tombaient au sol ou du choc d'un corps lourd sur le parquet firent sauter Regina d'un bond mais le résultat fut que son énième verre de vin se retrouva versé en totalité sur son chemisier blanc. La brune resta bouche bée devant le nouveau venu qui se relevait en s'époussetant.

\- Je vais te buter Weaver avec tes plans à la con, je vais te fracasser la...

\- Jones ? souffla Regina, interloquée.

Rogers arrêta de se frotter les cuisses et leva les yeux. Il avait perdu son arme de service dans la bataille, il la vit à quelques mètres sur le côté, trop loin pour l'envisager rapidement. Mais son regard se figea devant la superbe créature qui lui faisait face. Une belle brune aux yeux noirs, aux formes féminines et parfaitement galbées lui faisait face. Elle portait une jupe crayon en cuir rehaussée de hauts escarpins noirs, un chemisier blanc glissé dans sa ceinture, marquant sa taille de guêpe. Les premiers boutons, ouverts, dévoilaient ce qu'une tâche humide avait fini d'exposer au grand jour. Une tâche de vin à en croire le verre que la belle avait encore à la main. Le lieutenant se félicita lui même du sang froid que lui avait demandé cette déduction alors que le décolleté plongeant de la femme en face de lui, à peine bordé de dentelle, se soulevait au rythme effréné de sa respiration. En un éclair, la mémoire revint à Rogers. La cabane, le rideau, le flash lumineux. Et voilà qu'il était dans ce qui lui semblait être la même pièce, richement plus décorée. Et plus chaleureuse, ça il pouvait en être certain.

\- C'est un malentendu Jones, je suis navrée, je ne sais comment c'est arrivé, je..., balbutiait la brune en tirant comme elle le pouvait sur les pans de son chemisier.

Rogers ne savait qui était ce Jones pour qui la femme le prenait visiblement mais il ne put faire autrement que s'émouvoir de la situation. Il s'en voulu des pensées qui l'avaient assailli quelques secondes plus tôt et retira son blouson pour le passer autour des épaules de la brune. Cette dernière serra le vêtement autour de ses épaules et sembla reprendre un peu d'aplomb. Regina arrêta ses yeux un instant sur le nouveau venu. Bien sûr, il ressemblait trait pour trait à Killian Jones. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Il portait un uniforme de police, seyant et noir comme l'ébène, rien à voir avec les accoutrements ridicules de sheriff de Storybrooke. L'homme, connu pour son crochet à la place de la main gauche, portait ici un gant noir. Et surtout, lui ne semblait pas la reconnaître. Le sort de Gold avait peut-être marché, après tout ?

\- J'ai du m'assoupir, vous êtes sûrement le témoin de Weaver ? lança Rogers en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de lui même et de la situation. Je devais vous attendre ici, visiblement il y a eu une incompréhension sur l'horaire mais l'essentiel c'est que...

Regina n'écoutait même plus le discours du bellâtre. La lumière était faite, ce n'était pas Jones. Ou en tous cas un Jones qui jouait sacrément bien la comédie. Dans ces cas là, avait-elle la possibilité de l'envisager ? Et puis quand bien même, ça ferait les pieds à cette idiote d'Emma. Regina avait toujours eu un faible pour le pirate par le passé, une tension qui n'avait jamais totalement disparu et qu'il était peut être temps aujourd'hui d'exploiter. La brune se pencha pour ramasser l'arme du policier, laissant négligemment glisser le blouson de ses épaules. Rogers grogna et attrapa le revolver sous le nez de la brune, ou plutôt le nez bien trop près de sa généreuse poitrine. Il se redressa d'un coup sec et glissa l'arme dans sa ceinture. Il sentait ses joues rougir contre son gré alors que la femme s'approchait de lui.

\- Regina, se présenta la brune à son oreille.

\- Lieut... Capitaine Rogers, se présenta le policier. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire du bien et un grade supplémentaire ne serait sûrement pas de trop pour se mettre en avant.

…..

Killian ne parvenait plus à mettre la main sur cette bouteille millésimée. Il l'avait promise à Emma, il était un homme d'honneur, il ne remonterait pas avec le premier rhum bon marché qui lui passerait sous la main ! Il soupçonnait Henry de ne pas être étranger à cette farce. Le pirate se maudit d'être descendu sans son téléphone portable, il aurait bien passé un coup de fil au gamin pour le questionner. L'ambiance s'étant réchauffée au fur et à mesure de la soirée, il était donc en boxer noir dans sa cale, les fesses en l'air à fouiller des caisses vides. Sa propre image le fit sourire, il était devenu beau, le féroce capitaine crochet !

….

Quelques verres et une nouvelle bouteille de vin plus tard, Rogers et Regina s'étaient retrouvés à moitié nus sur le canapé du chalet, dans un enchaînement d'événements que tout bon auteur passera sous silence. Il était seulement judicieux de les retrouver à l'instant du récit où Rogers, de sa main valide, commençait à dégrafer doucement le soutien gorge dans le dos de Regina. Sa bouche courrait sur le décolleté de la belle et l'intérêt de sa mission avait perdu toute importance. Qu'à cela ne tienne, c'était le réveillon du 31 décembre et on ne pouvait pas faire plus rapproché en termes de protection de témoin non ?

Regina jubilait. Allongée sur le canapé, elle serrait entre ses cuisses le corps du grand brun. L'effet de surprise passé, elle savourait finalement la ressemblance avec le pirate. Les mêmes cheveux bruns et épais où passer sa main, les mêmes yeux d'un bleu océan qui la fixaient avec cette intensité propre au Capitaine, ce torse fort contre sa poitrine, ce souffle et cet accent irlandais qui lui susurrait tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre... Regina commençait tout juste à s'avouer le fantasme qu'elle était en train de réaliser quand une idée émergea à la surface de son esprit. Elle avait envie de vivre cet instant jusqu'au bout, pleinement. Et après tout, ces crétins du Scooby Gang devaient sûrement être tous réunis en famille dans la grande maison d'Emma la coincée, elle ne dérangerait personne, en les transportant, elle et son amant, à bord du Jolly Roger.

…

\- JE VAIS TE BUTER, NON ELLE EN PREMIER, NON TOI ET JE VAIS L'ETRANGLER AVEC TES BOYAUX ET JE VAIS TE COUPER LA...

\- Emma, je peux tout expliquer, Emma ! hurlait une Regina en sous vêtements de dentelle en tentant de maîtriser la blonde qui s'acharnait sur Rogers.

\- ET J'VAIS TE LA FAIRE BOUFFER, SI SI SI, DU RHUM QU'IL ALLAIT CHERCHER, DU RHUUUUUUUM ! continuait-elle en étranglant déjà presque le policier.

\- SWAAAAAAAAAN ! Killian se précipita à la rescousse de son sosie et arracha sa femme de la gorge de Rogers.

[début de la crise ] Après presque cinq pages de retenue, il est temps que votre dévouée auteure (parce que ça se dit, oui) refasse surface l'instant de trois ou quatre lignes, promis. Nous avons donc un Killian Jones, en boxer, qui entoure de ses bras une Emma Swan en mini nuisette rouge qui gigote pour tuer un Rogers TOTALEMENT NU et effrayé allongé au milieu des caisses de rhum et une Regina en sous vêtements noirs qui gigote et sautille sur place. Oui les femmes sont plus habillées que les hommes et il y a DEUX Killian dont UN TOTALEMENT NU ET JE L'AI DEJA DIT JE SAIS. En même temps c'est moi qui écris l'histoire, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? [fin de la crise]

Alors que Killian tentait de maîtriser Emma sans bien comprendre la situation, son double disparu en un instant dans un éclair aveuglant. Se couvrant d'une couverture qui traînait dans la cale, Regina entreprit d'expliquer sa version des faits, le marché conclu avec Gold, le chalet dans les bois et l'homme sorti de nulle part.

\- Et ça ne t'a pas choqué que ce soit le sosie de Killian ? Tu étais en train de te taper mon mari sans sourciller ? cria une Emma folle de jalousie à l'encontre de Regina.

\- Il ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à Killian, menti la brune, bien avisée qu'il était temps d'arrêter là les grandes confidences. C'était Kylo Ren, tu sais, ce type dans les films d'Henry...

\- Star Wars, ajouta Killian, croyant bon de se mêler de la discussion et pas peu fier d'étaler sa toute nouvelle culture geek sous le regard courroucé de sa femme.

\- Et puis on a été transportés là d'un coup d'un seul et c'était le double de Killian ! termina Regina, parfaitement dans son rôle.

\- Double the Jones, double my...

\- Ta gueule Killian ! grogna Emma, encore difficilement convaincue par le récit.

\- Enfin bon puisqu'on est là dans cette tenue, si vraiment tu y tiens Regina, peut-être qu'on pourrait tous les trois..., argua Killian, un peu trop confiant.

\- JONES ! hurlèrent en cœur les deux femmes, visiblement peu tentées par l'idée en remontant les escaliers avec agacement.

Un grand fracas retentit à leur suite. Killian venait à l'instant de s'étaler dans les escaliers.

Il se releva péniblement, tenant son bras droit de son crochet et remuant le poignet d'un côté à l'autre. Il s'était légèrement blessé.

\- Et voilà ! Non, vraiment j'en peux plus. Presque chaque année à cette période faut que j'me casse la gueule et que je me fasse mal à la main droite, en plus, grogna le pirate en arrivant sur le pont, cherchant l'approbation de son allusion douteuse.

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard fatigué par tant de sous entendus et tout le monde parti se rhabiller. S'apercevant que minuit était passé, les trois amis trinquèrent à la nouvelle année et se promirent de trouver un homme pour Regina afin d'égayer un peu ses prochaines soirées.

\- J'ai bien une solution mais...

\- JONES !

\- THE END -

* * *

_**Je sais que j'ai peut-être un poil (du torse de Killian) perdu la main et j'espère avoir toute votre indulgence ! A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures et en attendant, une p'tite review, manière de se faire plein de kiss kiss love pour cette nouvelle année et de partager nos paillettes respectives ?! :)**_


End file.
